The race for her heart is on!
by Game-kid17
Summary: KaibaTea TeaYamiYuGi Yami and Kaiba race to save the kidnapped Tea! And insane Mokuba trys to stop Yami! don't like the couples? read for the crazy Mokuba! DISCONTINUED


Okay peoples first Yu Gi fic. O yeah, and the main story line is really my friend Karen's idea, she'll be posting a story with Tea getting kidnapped and Yami and Kaiba racing to get to her, but mine is different.

lol

Chapter 1- The kidnap

Yami leant in and kissed Tea on the lips, when tea pulled away and stared at the sunset.

"What's wrong Tea?" Yami asked her

"I don't think this is going to work out Yami" Tea sighed and turned away from Yami.

"What are you getting at?" Yami turned her head to stare into his eyes

"I'm breaking up with you Yami" She got up and turned away slowly starting to walk

"WAIT! TEA! I CAN CHANGE!" Yami ran after her

"No, Yami, it's not you, just you, and me, it doesn't feel right, I'm sorry" Tea walked away leaving Yami Yugi to suffer alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at Tea's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami is standing in front of Tea's house, dressed in a tux, with a red rose on the left hand corner, and a black bow tie, and he was holding flowers. He ran the door bell and a crying Tea's mom answered the door.

"What's wrong Mrs. Gardner?" Yami walked in and sat her down

"O Yu Gi, she's gone!" Mrs. Gardner cried

"Who's gone?" Yami asked

"TEA!" Mrs. Gardner yelled, "some people took her last night and left this note!" she handed Yami the note

Dear, Tea's family

We have your daughter, we will kill your daughter, to find your daughter go to the port bay.

Signed Kidnappers of your daughter

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Yami yelled running out of the house, not knowing what he was doing, he ran straight to Kaiba 's house

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at Kaiba's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"KAIBA!" Yami yelled as he ran up to Kaiba and held onto his shirt, "you have to help, Tea's been kidnapped!"

"And why should I care?" Kaiba pushed Yami off him and walked down the halls to see Mokuba jumping on the couch. "Mokuba did you eat all the sugar and candy again?" Kaiba placed his hands on his hips.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAYBE! MUAHAHAHAHA" he yelled a little TOO happy

"Great, he'll be like this for days" Kaiba complained softly

"PLEASE! KAIBA!" Yami finally broke out of his trance, and shoved the note at Kaiba, Kaiba took it and read it.

"No, N-O" Kaiba shoved Yami out of the house.

"FINE! I'LL FIND HER ON FOOT!" Yami yelled

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaiba is in a helicopter

"Why are we trying to help Tea?" Mokuba finally calmed down and popped the question

Kaiba looked at him for a second, then continued to look out the window not knowing the answer. Or for that matter, not knowing his cheeks had turned red.

"OOOOOOOO, SETO GOT A CRUSH! MUAHAHAHA" Mokuba teased

Kaiba sweatdrops

Suddenly the copper started shaking

"Prepare for immediate evacuation" the pilot said

Mokuba and Kaiba jumped out with parachutes.

And happened to land, next to Yami.

"Kaiba! What are YOU doing here?" Yami asked surprised

"Trying to find Tea!" Kaiba turned away

"REALLY! YOU'LL HELP?" Yami yelled

"O no, I'll be the one to save her!" Kaiba crossed his arms

"What? No way? How about the first guy to save her gets her!" Yami angrily spoke

"fine! The race is on Yu Gi" Kaiba looked down at Yami's shoes where Mokuba sat near. Mokuba gave Kaiba a thumbs up as he got up and followed Kaiba who bagan waking away

"I don't see how she'd be interested in you" Yami stared at Kaiba's disappearing figure.

"WAIT KAIBA!" Yami started to move but tripped, and noticed his shoe laces were tied together

"LOSER!" Mokuba called back

"Mokuba!" he whispered silently

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are you going Mokuba?" Seto Kaiba asked

"Nowhere important Big Bro!" Mokuba smiled

"Fine but meet me here, I'll be waiting" Kaiba pointed to a place on the map

"Ok" Mokuba took off

~~~~~~~~~~~~~a little later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami sat down near a lake and washed his face, he was so tired. He gazed up to see Mokuba drowning. It took him a minute to acknowledge this information.

"MOKUBA DROWNING? I'M COMING MOKUBA!" Yami dived in and swam toward Mokuba, pulling him to safety

"He's not breathing" Yami said softly, "I guess there's only one thing I can do" Yami lowered himself towards Mokuba, to give him mouth to mouth. But when he was two inches from him.

"EKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Mokuba slapped Yami and pulled himself up, and kicked Yami in the chin. "MUAHAHAHAHA! NOW SETO IS AHEAD OF YOU YAMI! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Mokuba started running stupidly away whle looking back at Yami and laughing evilly -_- only to bash into a tree.

"SETO'S STILL AHEAD OF YOU! MUAHAHAHAHA!" Mokuba pulled himself up and started running again staring back at the wide eyed Yami. Only to (sigh) trip over a log.

"STUPID FOREST! SETO WILL GET THE GIRL! MUAHAHAHAH-" Mokuba is cut off when he sadly runs into a thorn bush.

"Maybe you should watch where your going Mokuba" Yami sweatdropped

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP YOU YAM! MUAHAHAHAHA- OW! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Mokuba ran into another tree but this time knocked a bee hive down, and was now being chased by an angry mob of bees

Yami sweat drops even bigger

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fini~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SO ENDS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE QUEST OF THE GIRL AND THE INSANE LITTLE BROTHER! MUAHAHAHAHA! Now tell me what you think in a review!


End file.
